Ayúdame a Vivir
by AnyShields
Summary: Mi nombre es Serena Winston. Acabo de cumplir los diecinueve años. Tengo una familia hermosa. Mi vida era perfecta hasta que me descubrieron esta estúpida enfermedad. Mi sueño es amar y ser correspondida. Cada día ese sueño se aleja de mí y la verdad no sé si algún día pueda lograrlo. Nueva Historia! Espero sus comentarios saludos y abrazos!
1. Chapter 1

Ayúdame a vivir

Autora: AnyShields

Protagonistas: Serena Winston y Darien Shields

Mi nombre es Serena Winston. Acabo de cumplir los diecinueve años. Tengo una familia hermosa, unos padres amorosos, un hermano al cual amo con todo mi corazón y unos abuelos que siempre están preocupados por nosotros y que cuando nos vienen a visitar siempre nos traen chocolates y galletas además de contarnos las miles de aventuras que ellos han vivido al viajar por el mundo. Nunca falta una nueva historia que contar.

Podríamos decir que soy una buena estudiante en mi universidad, no soy una alumna destacada pero siempre saco buenas calificaciones para poder pasar los diferentes ramos que estudio durante cada semestre. No me enfermo con facilidad, pero cuando lo hago, aunque sea un resfrío me tira a la cama durante una semana completa en donde aprovecho de descansar y compartir tiempo con mi madre quien es dueña de casa.

Durante algunas semanas he sentido algunos malestares, a veces sin ninguna razón me comienza a sangrar la nariz o por algún golpecito me aparece un gran moretón que deja en evidencia cualquier golpe aunque sea pequeño.

¿Qué si tengo novio? No, yo creo que no tengo tiempo para ese tipo de cosas. Siempre estoy haciendo diferentes tipos de actividades que me hacen olvidarme de todo, además de los estudios. Papá siempre me dice que tener un novio dentro de este periodo de tu vida, solo es para desconcentrarte de las cosas que realmente importan, como tu familia, tus estudios y los diferentes proyectos que tengas durante tu vida.

Es un poco irónico, ya el que estaba de novio con mi madre a los veinte y se casó a los veintitrés. A veces pienso que él no quiere que yo crezca, y es entendible. Siempre me ha dicho que yo soy sus ojos y que él siempre va a velar porque nada me falte.

Siempre dice que voy a tener mucho tiempo de vida para poder casarme, tener hijos y hacer todo lo que me proponga en mi vida.

Como muchas veces, mi padre se equivocó.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo I

25 de diciembre de 1998

- ¡Al fin! ¿Podemos ir a abrir los regalos? – Pregunta Samuel Winston un niño de seis años quien se notaba muy entusiasmado por abrir los presentes que yacían bajo el árbol de navidad.

- está bien, no abras los regalos de tu hermana ¿ok?– responde con voz adormecida Luna Winston

- está bien mami – le dice Samuel saliendo rápidamente de la habitación

- ¿crees que debemos ir a verlos? – le pregunta Artemis Winston moviéndose bajo las frazadas

- Serena llegará en cualquier momento, cuando venga bajaré con ella – le dice Luna bostezando

Como si la hubiesen llamado, una pequeña niña de cuatro años, con cabellera rubia y ojos adormecidos llego a la habitación de sus padres bostezando sonoramente.

- hola mami, hola papi.

- ¿Cómo está mi princesita? – le pregunta Artemis sentándose en la cama y estirándole los brazos para sentarla sobre él

- tengo sueño, Samuel me despertó para que fuéramos a abrir los regalos.

- ¿y tú quieres ver lo que te trajo santa Claus?

- sí, pero tengo sueño – dice provocando la risa de sus padres

- está bien, vayamos a ver los regalos y luego te vas a la cama a dormir ¿te parece?

- si papi – le dice abrazándolo para luego acomodarse y quedarse dormida en los brazos de su padre.

- voy a darme una ducha y bajo – le dice Luna poniéndose de pie.

- está bien – le responde acercándose a ella y depositando un suave beso en los labios de su esposa.

- los padres no deben darse besos cuando los niños están presentes – dice Serena quien estaba con los ojos muy abiertos

- ¿y tú no estabas durmiendo? – le pregunta Artemis

- sí, pero ya se me quito. Quiero ir a ver lo que Santa Claus me trajo.

- ya, vamos a bajar. Pero no me parece que una princesita como tú este espiando a sus padres. Yo creo que debo castigarte – le dice Artemis antes de acercarse a su cuello y comenzar a hacerle cosquillas a la pequeña

- ay papi – le dice Serena riendo.

Luna esbozo una sonrisa, pensando en lo dichosa que era junto a su marido y a sus dos hijos que eran lo que ella más amaba en el mundo. Pensando en esto, ingreso al baño para darse una ducha rápida y bajar al primer piso en donde estaban su marido y sus hijos.

- papi, Santa me trajo la muñeca que yo quería – le dice feliz a sus padres

- y al parecer también te trajo la casa de muñecas que querías.

- ¿y eso como lo sabes? – le pregunta frunciendo el ceño

- digamos que, Santa converso conmigo para saber lo que querías. Me dijo que como la señorita no quiso escribirle una carta en donde le decía lo que deseaba, tuvo que conversar con su guapo papá.

- ¿y porque no me lo presentaste? – le dice cruzando sus brazos

- bueno, porque – para salvación de Artemis el timbre de la puerta comenzaba a sonar de una forma muy particular que avisaba la llegada de dos personas importantes para la familia.

- ¡Ya hemos llegado familia! – grita el abuelo antes de aparecer por la puerta que daba hacia el salón en donde la familia estaba.

- ¡abuelito! Qué bueno que estas aquí – grita Serena antes de lanzarse en los brazos de su abuelo

- ¿Cómo está mi pequeña?

- yo estoy muy bien, gracias – le responde con una sonrisa.

- Samuel ¿Cómo te ha comportado campeón?

- muy bien, es por eso que Santa Claus me trajo todos estos regalos abuelito.

- me parece muy que ambos se hayan portado como buenos niños durante este año.

- ¿Dónde está la abuelita? – pregunta Serena mirando a la puerta

- ya debe estar por entrar

- Sammy, ve a ayudar a tu abuelita – le dice su padre

- está bien – le dice el niño quien corrió hacia el exterior

- quiero ir a ayudar a mi hermano – dice Serena

- está bien nena, ve a ayudar a tu hermano – le responde su abuelo antes de dejarla en el suelo

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la pequeña había desaparecido de la habitación ante la risa de su padre y su abuelo.

- esta niña, espero que no cambie nunca. Siempre tiene una energía desbordante

- así es mi pequeña.

-¡papá! Qué bueno verte – le dice Luna abrazando a su padre

- ya te estaba extrañando – la dice separándola para poder verle el rostro

- sí, estaba preparando el pavo para poder comer. No pensé que iban a llegar antes de lo planificado.

- un trotamundos nunca llega a la hora, siempre tiene libertad.

- ¿y mi mamá?

- está afuera con los niños – le dice su esposo

- iré a ver si necesita algo, con permiso.

- todo tu hija.

Luego de que toda la familia estuviera dentro de la casa, comenzaron a comer el pavo que Luna había cocinado durante toda la mañana. Todos quedaron contentos. Pasaron toda la tarde conversando acerca de los viajes que los padres de Luna habían realizado por el mundo.

Durante toda su vida, ambos habían trabajado duro para poder darle lo mejor a su única hija. Luego de que ella se casara, tomaron la decisión de hacer lo que más querían, conocer diferentes países alrededor del mundo.

Los niños no se cansaban de jugar con los nuevos juguetes que Santa Claus les había regalado por haber sido buenos niños durante todo ese año. Artemis, solo se limitaba a observarlos mientras que una sonrisa había aparecido en su rostro.

Los primeros años de matrimonio con Luna, habían sido complicados por el hecho de que él no había conseguido un trabajo estable y con buena remuneración. A los tres años de matrimonio, llego Sammy quien no había sido planificado. Todo se volvió más complicado todavía ya que se agregaba una boca más a la cual había que alimentar. Pero Artemis jamás se dio por vencido.

Cuando su primogénito había cumplido dos años, llego la niña de la casa. Artemis siempre había soñado con tener una niña, algo totalmente diferente a lo que la mayoría de los hombres desea. Cuando supo que Luna estaba embarazada, deseo con todo su corazón tener una. Y así fue.

Afortunadamente, él ya contaba con un buen trabajo y un buen sueldo por lo que ya no habían problemas económicos dentro de su familia. Poco a poco comenzó a escalar de puesto hasta ser la mano derecha del ejecutivo de su empresa.

Se habían comprado una casa en el barrio más importante de California en Estados Unidos, San Marino, en donde por fin estaban viviendo la vida que siempre soñaron.

- Niños, les trajimos algunos obsequios – les dice la abuelita

- ¿Qué es? – le pregunta Sammy quien estaba ansioso de recibir más regalos

-esta vez fuimos a Paris. Como sabemos que a ti Sammy te encantan los autos, te trajimos esta colección de autos antiguos a escala – le entrega el paquete a su nieto a quien le brillaban los ojos de la emoción que sentía

- es perfecto, muchas gracias – les dice abrazándolos fuertemente.

- de nada hijo. Y a ti Serena, te trajimos esta pequeña escultura de la torre Eiffel – le dice entregándosela a su nieta.

- así podré jugar con mis princesas y mis príncipes – les dice sin dejar de mirar su nueva adquisición

- puedes hacer con ella lo que quieras, tesoro.

- ¡esta hermosa! Muchas gracias abuelitos

- de nada cariño

Así pasaron lo que restaba de noche jugando cada uno con lo que sus abuelos les habían obsequiado, hasta que Serena cayo en los brazos de Morfeo. Después de que su padre la llevara a su habitación, cada uno comenzó a irse a sus propios cuartos para poder pasar una noche tranquila.

**Hola chicas!**

**No pude evitar poder subir esta historia. Sé que tengo algunas que aún están pendientes pero prometo que las continuare en cuanto pueda. En esta historia tengo inspiración de sobra por lo que la he avanzado mucho. Continuamente estaré subiendo capítulos.**

**Muchas gracias **_**azuzenas45**_** por tu primer comentario. Espero que te siga gustando esta historia. Un abrazo gigante para ti.**

**Espero sus comentarios chicas, esa es la única forma de saber si les está gustando lo que escribimos o quieren aportar algún tipo de opinión etc. Muchas gracias por su apoyo en las demás historias!**

**Muchos saludos y que tengan una hermosa semana!**

**AnyShields.**


End file.
